Vongola's Grandson
by choco-au-lait
Summary: Inspired by Nurarihyonn no Mago. Sawada Tsunayoshi was deprived of his parents in an assassination which he narrowly escaped at the age of five. Timoteo,the ninth boss of Vongola, the most feared and powerful mafia in Italy in its decline, decided to adopt him as his grandson and successor. However, it seems that Tsunayoshi always denied his relation to the mafia? No pairings. OCC
1. Chapter 1 : To be master of all mafia

**Vongola's Grandson**

Inspired by Nurarihyonn no Mago. Sawada Tsunayoshi was deprived of his parents in an assassination which he narrowly escaped at the age of five. Timoteo,the ninth boss of Vongola, the most feared and powerful mafia in Italy in its decline, decided to adopt him as his grandson and successor. However, it seems that Tsunayoshi always denied his role as he cannot accept the evil and underground activities of the mafia. What is Vongola's future going to be? No pairings. Less-no-good-in-his-youth and slightly spoiled Tsuna! Warning : AU and OCC-ness.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Becoming the master of all mafia  
**

It was a beautiful day. Like many newly-wed families, the Sawada spent their time outdoors. The hyperactive Mr Sawada chose to hike although his son was barely five years old.  
"Right! Only ten miles left to the peak!" Sawada Iemitsu, the father, said cheerily.  
"Wait for us, darling!." Nana begged, not being used to strenuous exercise.  
"Boo! Darling, hasten your step! Even Tsuna is faster than you!" The five-year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi, healthy and energetic, quickly caught up with his father.

But suddenly it rained cats and dogs.

"Oh no! In this kind of weather, we can't do the climbing," said Nana.  
"Oh, yeah, have to take a ride home, then," suggested Iemitsu.  
"But, dear, there is no bus left by this time around this isolated area!"  
"Take a cab, then."

Hence, the Sawada took a cab back to their home town, Namimori. On the way back, the parents struck up a conversation with the cab driver in a friendly manner.

Yet, they noticed something was off. The driver was strangely gloomy and mysterious.

Nevertheless, nothing happened... at least until Mr Sawada said dreamily :

**"It is the sky that envelops everything in harmony."**

Before Iemitsu could react, a couple of bullets rang.

**_Bang! Bang!_**

Mrs Sawada screamed like mad at her husband's lifeless body falling on to her lap.  
The driver turned to look at the boy and the woman. His face was full of scars and cruel expressions.

"Let's finish the boy first, shall we?"  
"Stop!," Nana screamed at the top of her voice.

And with her hiking tools, she broke the glass.  
"Tsuna ran for your life! Through the broken window!"  
Tsuna was submissively climbing out while the driver was clearly pissed by having one target lost from his grasp.

"You woman! Die!"

_**Bang!**_

Only silence is what follows.  
As the driver looked up, Sawada Tsunayoshi seems to have successfully escaped.  
"Wait there, brat!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi was scampering for his life along the highway road with injured and torn legs from the broken glasses.

He panted. Tears trickled down his face. It was a struggle for survival.

Then he heard an adult's footsteps...

A harsh, coarse shout follows : "Die! You damn brat!"

Tsuna shut his eyes and heard two rings of bullet.

_**Bang! Bang!**_

He was hoping to open his eye to be welcomed by his parents to heaven.

But when he did so, he found himself still on that road. _Why?_

"Pwww... Young master is safe," said a voice.  
"Report the headquarter! Master Tsunayoshi is safe and sound!" said another.

Then Tsuna felt a hand raising him up. He looked at his rescuers and noticed that they were all in black suits.

He was then taken to a black sleek expensive car.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked.

"We are your subordinates, Master Tsunayoshi"  
"Subordinate? And where are my parents? Are they alright like me?" Tsuna fired more questions.  
The men started to wear grim expression on their face and said,

" I'm sorry, but your parents passed away in the incident."

Tsuna sobbed again, more heavily and was embraced by the man on his right.

"It's alright, master, now that you are safe."

"So, where are we going?" asked Tsuna while sobbing.  
"Italy, your grandfather's house"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Vongola's Grandson +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Two days later, Tsuna was in Italy and met a kind old man who he was told was his grand father although the man was actually a distant relative and his father's boss, Timoteo, the Ninth boss of Vongola, the most powerful mafia in Italy located in the just adopted Tsuna to be his successor.

His father had actually worked as the head of CEDEF, or external advisor of Vongola.

But his great-great grand father was the founder of Vongola, so he had the blood of Vongola.  
At their first meeting, Timoteo hugged Tsuna and said

"you are the only hope I have left. You don't need to know everything. I can't risk to lose you as well."

That is possibly because the other two candidates for Vongola Decimo and Iemitsu were ruthlessly assassinated as well.

From that day on, Tsuna was protectively brought up as the next Vongola boss.

He was originally fascinated by the mafiaso around him and saw them as hero until he was eight years old, when he started to realise Mafia was usually feared rather then respected.

For his safety, his relation and position as the next Vongola were kept confidential. He was only known as a normal adopted Japanese from an Italian family.

At school, he made his best friend, Kyoko, a girl from a Japanese expatriate family.

One day, the class president, Moshida,a boy from another Japanese expat. family, presented his research on Mafia family in Italy.

"Mafia is the most vicious underground organisation. We need to rid it of our society. The end!"

The presentation was received by loud clapping and eager praises.

Then Tsuna abruptly raised his hand and interrupted.

"That's not true! Mafia is the good guy!"

Sound of doubt arouse among the students.

"My family is a mafia, and every one there is nice! Gokudera-kun may always be at loggerheads with Yamamoto, but he is very smart!"

Whispers grew more louder while Moshida and the teachers were scandalised.

"Really? If that is true, what's your family's name, then?," asked Moshida sarcastically.  
"Vongola!"  
"Vongola, huh? The most powerful mafia in Italy."  
"Yes! Yes! You sure know your stuff!"

Moshida smirked, "Yes, certainly. It's the family behind all the assassination, holocaust and drug dealings in this other words, the most sinful family in this country!"

"Wh...What?" said Tsuna in disbelief.

"It's alright, everyone. Anyway, such a powerful family is in a legend. It couldn't exist up to this age," Moshida continued with his display of analytical ability.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Tsuna was turned into a liar.

Afterwards, Tsuna was subdued and disillusioned. He was also taunted by his friends for two following weeks.

"Hey, Vongola, can I have a lift? Well, just joking, ha ha," Moshida teased.

Tsuna only sighed in response.

"Hey, Tsuna-kun! Don't be dejected by such petty teasing!" Sasagawa Kyoko called at him.

"... I'm such a pathetic shame,"'replied Tsuna regretfully.

" It's alright. After all, we all have wild imaginations sometimes"

"Does that mean that you don't believe me!?"

"No, a_ kind-hearted_ boy like you couldn't possibly be that _heartless, bloodthirsty Vongol_a!"

"Huh? Even you?"

However, before Kyoko could answer, Tsuna ran away.

"Hey, aren't you going to take train home as usual?" asked Kyoko.

"No, I'm too pitiful to face anyone now. I decided to walk home"

As a result, they parted way. But three minutes later, Tsuna found himself lost and eventually picked up by one of his bodyguard.

He got a ride home on a flashy sport car today.

"Young master, you should have taken the train home! You couldn't walk back to mansion. It's 20 miles away!" the bodyguard complained

"I know... I know..."

"What if an enemy found out your identity? Remember, you are the last heir of Vongola left!"

"Hey, Christopher, I am not directly related to the ninth by blood, am I?" Tsuna shot a question out of blue.

"Erm... Yes, since he adopted you, I suppose..."

"Is it!?"

"Still, you directly descended from Vongola Primo, so you are perfectly eligible to be our boss thanks to your blood of Vongola."

"S-So?," uttered Tsuna disappointedly.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Vongola's Grandson ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Back at home, everyone was in a great hysteria and seemed surprised at the sight of their young master coming home safe and sound.

The ninth shouldered through the crowd of bodyguards and hugged Tsunayoshi.

"Oh, Tsunayoshi-kun. Where have you been? I'm so glad that you are safe!"

"W-What happened?," asked Tsuna.

Another man there explain," there has been an explosion on a train you are supposed to ride home!"

"It is alright now that you are safe!," said the ninth.

But before he could pat the brunet's hair, the boy ran to get his coat from his bodyguard's hand.

"Grandson, where are you going," asked Timoteo.

"To save Kyoko-chan, of course!"

"No, master! That will be dangerous!"

Suddenly, a silvered hair boy and another black-haired showed up.

"Great, why don't we join Judaime!" the silver-haired or Gokudera Hayato said in favour.  
"Of course, ha ha," said the black-haired Yamamoto Takeshi light-heartedly.

"Stop! That is not necessary for we mafia! " an earth-levelling voice started.

The attention was drawn to the speaking man, the ninth storm guardian.

"Geezer! Try to understand the tenth's feeling! At least, it's a mafia thing to save your comrade, isn't it!?," Gokudera retorted for Tsuna.

"How dare you retort me, brat. Do you know who I am?"

"Certainly, you are one of the most respectable members of Vongola family, the ninth's right-hand man! And so what? I'm going to be Judaime's"

"How dare you..."

_**"Stop messing around!"**_

Everybody turned to the origin of the scold, and, to their surprise, it was _Tsuna_'s.

"We don't have much time..."

"Young master's voice deepens!" said a man.

Then an orange-tinted flame oozed out from his head and his hands. As Tsuna opened his eyes, they were also amber-ish.

Everyone, especially the ninth, was shocked by what happened.

How could an eight-year-old accessed Hyper Dying Will mode without the special Dying Will bullet?

"I sensed it before, but never gave it much thought..." the ninth began.  
"Ninth?"  
"This boy has an overwhelming power."

Thereby, finally, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and other four bodyguards were allowed to rescue the girl and find out more about a possible enemy who intended to harm their heir.

At the site of the incident, a group of children, including Kurokawa Hana and Moshida (in this AU, Kurokawa is the elder sister of Moshida) along with Sasagawa Ryohei and Kyoko, survived but stranded in a compartment.

"Moshida-kun, Moshida-kun, are you ok?," Kyoko tried to bring him back to consciousness.

"Wanna eat Vongola spaghettis..." murmured the boy in his dream.

"No hope to the extreme, huh?" said Ryohei.

"What are we going to do? My mobile was squashed in the explosion. How can we call the rescuers here?" said Kurokawa

" no idea, but have to wait to the extreme!" shouted Ryohei.

"Stupid! We will have become smoked meat by then!" said Hana coughing.

The smoke was everywhere, blurring their vision.

"There are still some brats left here?" a voice emerged.

"Who is that!?" Hana shouted back.

"Sadly, one of you has to be the Vongola heir, so we have to kill all of you..."

The children only gulped, closing their eyes and waiting for their last moments tensely.

1... 2... 3...

...?

But as they opened them, they were engulfed by an orange-tinted flame that simply melted the gun of the enemy.

"What is happening?," asked Kyoko.

"Dunno. But we're saved to the extreme!"

But the smoke was too thick for them to see anything, but they felt minutes later that the flame died down.

"Stop there, Fabiano! I don't want to believe that you have betrayed the tenth!"

The man laughed crazily,

"It's too late, your Vongola Decimo was dead!"

Gokudera laughed mockingly in answer.

"The great Vongola Decimo is right in front of you."

"What!?"

The brunette fired more flame in his right hand, saying "I won't forgive anyone who try to harm my family!"

The enemy was temporarily stunned but then laughed eerily out of sudden,

"ha ha, only seven people here? Not to mention three harmless brats. You will be erased from this world soon! Go and get them my men!"

A group of black-suit man started firing at them.

"I say, I am not a brat!" bursted out Gokudera, throwing rains of dynamites at them.

"Sorry, but we are not just any brats," agreed Yamamoto, swinging his sword and knocking the enemy unconscious.

Other bodyguards were more skilled than those men, and soon the enemy's men were all knocked down.

"Impossible! My men couldn't be knocked by a few brats and a few Vongola's bottom men"

"We are not bottom men! We are carefully chosen bodyguards of Sawada Tsunayoshi," said one bodyguard

.  
The enemy bursted out in laughter instead," ha ha ha. if it all came to this. Let's kill everyone here!"

But before he could do so, Tsuna flew to him, again, to everybody's surprise, and knocked the man away down the cliff.

Tsuna turned to everyone and declared impressively

_ "I am going to be the master of all mafia!"_

Everyone was stunned. Such a powerful boy!

They were going to hail and shower him with praise, but Tsuna suddenly passed out and fell to the ground.

Thud!

"Tsuna!/ Tsunayoshi-kun!"

As one bodyguard picked him up, the flame disappeared from his head.  
"So he just returned to normal~" said another man, leaving everyone disappointed.

(The children on the train? They were saved by the rescuers called by Vongola.)

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Vongola's Grandson +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++\

**4 Years later...**

"Judaime! Aren't you going to take an escort with you?" asked a silver-haired teen.

"No, I would be hated if they know I am a mafiaso!" a certain brunette said, irritated.

"Do not take a train! Have your chauffeur drive you there! It's dangerous!"

"It's alright. I'm 14 years old, anyway."

"Also, the ninth would like you to attend a general meeting this evening..."

"Stop that! I said I won't be a mafia boss or anything! I would rather be just a normal moral citizen!," replied Sawada Tsunayoshi in anger, finishing tying his shoe laces and heading out for his middle school.

As the grand crystal door was slammed, a black-haired teen appeared "ha ha ha, as denying as always, Tsuna!"

"What's good about that!?" asked Gokudera irritably.

Yamamoto suddenly grew solemn, " hey, do you remember?"

"What?"

"Four years ago... That incident..."

"Of course! He really showed the promise of being our tenth!"

"Well, that's a long time ago... and now our family is in its decline. The ninth is in his seventies, and since then Tsuna has never recalled the incident and always denied his relation to mafia.."

The two men only sighed.

_What happened to Sawada Tsunayoshi after the incident?_

**To be continued...**

* * *

How was that?  
I am a fan of both KHR and NNM, and found some overlapping ideas between them, so I decided to write it out. Please review and give more suggestions! Any advice and encouragement would be appreciated!

I am thinking of using Tsuna's dame-ness out of his HDWM in place of Rikuo's limitation in his human form ;).  
The story of how Gokudera and Yamamoto become Tsuna's guardians would be in omake.  
I guess you could make out which characters in Nurarihyonn no Mago they represent. Yes, Gokudera = Zen; Yamamoto = Kubinashi; Ryohei = Aotabo; Kyoko = Kana; Moshida=Kiyoshi; Hana = ?

See you next chapter :)!


	2. Chapter 2 : Tsuna and Moshida's bullet c

**Vongola's Grandson**

Inspired by Nurarihyonn no Mago. Sawada Tsunayoshi was deprived of his parents in an assassination which he narrowly escaped at the age of five. Timoteo,the ninth boss of Vongola, the most feared and powerful mafia in Italy in its decline, decided to adopt him as his grandson and successor. However, it seems that Tsunayoshi always denied his role as he cannot accept the evil and underground activities of the mafia. What is Vongola's future going to be? No pairings. Less-no-good-in-his-youth and slightly spoiled Tsuna! Warning : AU and OCC-ness.

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
**Tsuna and the Mochida's bullet club**

On the surface, Sawada Tsunayoshi was a mediocre to no-good student, seemingly not athletic, stupid and clumsy.

If one were to say that he was the successor of the legendary Vongola, no one would believe it.

Well, in fact, that was what he intended to turn out. He tried to put on several dame acts to hide the fact that he was related to mafia as much as possible.

He became the victim of all forms of bullying and battery. Today, he was beaten up in front of his locker upon arriving school.

"Dame-Tsuna, you are in the way!," the bully barked and walked away.  
Could Tsuna have fought them if he had really tried to, you ask? Yes, but he had to put on his dame façade in order to be regarded as an 'ordinary moral citizen.'

"Tsuna-kun! Are you alright?," his childhood friend Sasagawa Kyoko spotted him and immediately offered a hand for him to stand up.  
"Thanks, I'm fine."  
"You should go to the first-aid room."  
"Will do."  
Kyoko talked no more, thinking of something. Then she said," Tsuna-kun, you really have problem with bullying. Remember, you have onii-chan and me.. and— the teachers! You can always tell us! We are here to help you!"  
Oh, yes, the Sasagawa siblings were in the anti-bullying project, Tsuna thought and politely refused "No, thanks, I can manage."

Tsuna was in his eight grade, Room A, with Kyoko and Moshida. As Tsuna and Kyoko reached their room, Moshida was sitting on the teacher's desk showing off his knowledge.  
"And, as a result, it can be concluded that the legendary mafia family, the Vongola, does exist!"he announced to Tsuna's greatest fright.  
The supposedly timid and clumsy Tsuna suddenly spoke up to counter this argument, "N-no, that can't be true! No such m-mafia could exist! Besides, I remember you saying Vongola was only a legend in your primary school!"  
That drew the class's attention for a while before Moshida continued, "Yes, but people change their mind from time to time. Because I was once saved and saw the successor to Vongola, Vongola Decimo before... I was awe-struck."  
"But, Moshida-kun, we didn't see anything in the smoke then," Kyoko corrected him.  
Moshida, embarrassed by this, changed the topic," Mafia is an essential part of the Italian culture and needed to be studied."  
Moshida, blessed with a gift of gab and respect from his classmates, managed to persuade the entire class.  
Tsuna could not believe his ear. How could a man change his view so drastically overnight?  
"A—Anyway, Vongola is just a l-legend," Tsuna repeated with his real identity at stake.  
"If you are that sure, why don't join our Moshida's bullet club, devoted to finding the existence of Vongola family. I dare you to prove us that Vongola doesn't exist!," Moshida dared him.  
Oh no, this is bad. Reborn is gonna kill me, thought Tsuna, But, wait if I join them, I can divert their attention and still keep my identity secret.  
So, the so-called Dame-Tsuna accepted the challenge, shocking everyone.

"Good! Who else want to join us!?" Moshida continued with his recruitment.  
"Sounds interesting, and if Tsuna-kun join, so will I!," Kyoko said blissfully.  
She barely thought about the dangers involved!, Tsuna said mentally.  
Most classmates were agitated; no one in their sense would like to get involved with the mafia. These Italians only wondered if all Japanese are insane.  
And their assumption seemed to be proved right as the new transfer student from Japan, Miura Haru, stepped up and said,"How interesting. Great! I will join as well."  
Miura Haru, the daughter of the supreme director of Japan's law enforcement police and a former CIA, was in a training to trace Italian mafias, particularly the most influential Vongola.  
That really gave Tsuna a headache.  
"This would be of great help to my training"  
Suddenly, Kyoko took Ryohei and Hana to the classroom.  
"Moshida-kun, Hana-chan and onii-chan said they would like to join as well!"  
"Welcome, then"  
"I would like to thank the guy who saved me to the extreme," shouted Ryohei.  
"Same here, but not 'to the extreme,'"said Hana.

That was the most shocking part for Tsuna yet. He almost wished he were dead when...  
Girls in the class started whispering excitedly.  
A silver-haired teen and a black-haired teen came in and greeted him enthusiastically with "Judaime!"  
"G-Gokudera-kun. Yama— W-wait! Why are you guys HERE? You are supposed to be at the ma—house!"  
"To deliver you this lunch box..."  
Tsuna approached him and whispered, " how did you get that uniform!?"  
Gokudera made an innocent, puppy-like face and stuttered,"The truth is... since that incident, we have been ensuring your safety from distance. We went to the same primary school as well, but in different classes!"  
Tsuna almost fainted, but Moshida asked the two newcomers," Hey, are you friends of Sawada? Why don't join the Moshida's bullet club as well.  
The delinquent known for his grumpiness, Gokudera Hayato, was pissed by the interruption of his conversation with his dear Judaime, and pulled Moshida's collar "Shut up! Any problems with Judaime!?"  
"W—Wait, I just asked seeing that Sawada is joining us as well."  
Gokudera immediately let off the collar and asked his tenth," Is that true, Judaime"  
"Y-Yeah"  
"Then I will join your club! Wherever Judaime went, so did Gokudera!"  
"Ha-ha, same here," Yamamoto added.  
Tsuna almost had his migraine attack.  
"Great! Eight members! We will have an inauguration ceremony at Sawada's," Moshida proclaimed  
"What!?," our poor Tsuna cried.  
"Rumour goes that you are somehow related to the Vongola. Wouldn't it be a great idea to launch our club there?"  
No, launching a club tracking down Vongola at the main Vongola headquarter!? Oh, my identity would be at risk, thought Tsuna.  
"Sound interesting," someone said in a squeaky voice.  
Everyone turned towards the voice only to find an infant in black suit and fedora.  
"Ciaossu!"  
"Reborn-san!,"exclaimed Gokudera.  
"Ciao," greeted Yamamoto cheerfully.  
By then, Tsuna had already fainted. But, then, Reborn did not have leniency in his teaching philosophy, and pathetic fainting was not allowed. Poor Tsuna was kicked back to consciousness.  
"Ouch! Why are you here?"  
"To supervise my student's progress, of course."

Haru started to scream maniacally and ran to the baby. "What a cute boy! Can I hug you?," she asked nervously.  
So she has a soft spot for babies,huh?, thought Tsuna.  
Reborn replied with an innocent, taintless face, "No, you can't"  
"Why?" cried Haru in disappointment.  
"'cuz I'm a mafiaso!"

Silence...  
And all of sudden Sawada Tsunayoshi was punched.  
"What the—"  
"How dare you contaminate a pure, naïve mind of an infant!"  
"What!?," Tsuna pointed at Reborn "It was his fault! I didn't teach him anything immoral! It's his nature!"  
Haru was going to punch again but stopped by Gokudera. They almost put up a fight but were luckily stopped by a homeroom teacher.

After school, Tsuna found himself with the club on the way to his own mansion.  
'This is all Reborn's fault,' pondered Tsuna.  
"Do you find a way to hide our secret, Judaime?," whispered Gokudera.  
"It's alright. I have everything arranged for you," Reborn answered in place of Tsuna.  
"Whenever you say that, everything all ends in a disaster," Tsuna complained almost silently and was kicked.

In a nutshell, the visit if the Moshida's bullet club turned out to be a near disaster with Tsuna's identity almost exposed. Reborn did help organise a tour around the house to avoid the secret meetings or anything directly associated with the mafia, but Tsuna was still obliged to explain a revelation of his financial status and respectful salutes from maids, butlers and many men in black suit.  
"I-I was just adopted by a very wealthy family, that's all! But I'm not his real son, so I myself is not that rich, ha-ha," Tsuna tittered nervously.

Having known Tsuna had his visitors, the ninth came down to welcome the kids himself, again threatening Tsuna's identity.  
Yet, his appearance if a senile, kind gentleman totally convinced the children that he was not related to the mafia in any way, well, at least except the suspicious Haru.  
"I hear that the ninth Vongola looks like a harmless old man in his retirement...," she stated suspiciously.  
"N-Never heard of that!," rejected Tsuna.  
After hellish hours of putting his life on a line, the group could be finally sent home.  
Yamamoto and Gokudera stayed at the mansion, pretending to have study sessions with Tsuna. Mochida and Hana took train home together while Ryohei and Kypko accompanied Haru home.  
"I hear you are brought up in Japan. It must be hard adapting to life here," Kyoko said understandingly. Her family is Japanese expatriates after all.  
"Not really. Actually, I have a good time. There are far more criminal activities here, so I get more training," Haru replied indifferently.  
"Oh—really?"  
Suddenly, a group of dangerous-looking man approached them.  
"Stop, Kyoko-chan," Haru warned and got into a defensive stance.  
"Calm down, ladies. You are the tenth's acquaintances, aren't you?," a man who seemed to be the leader said.

**To be continued...**


	3. Omake 1 : Smoking Bomb Hayato

Vongola's Grandson  
Omake 1  
Edited 23/12/2013

"This is Gokudera Hayato, a son of the Gavalino family's boss. Be nice to him," said the ninth.

It was on a scorching afternoon of Italian summer when Gokudera Hayato was introduced to Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera ignored the Vongola-to-be, turning away from the brunet and clicking his tongue in irritation.

Yet, despite the hostility, Tsuna, beaming brightly, friendlily introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Tsuna. How do you do?"

Gokudera just shrugged, averying eye contacts and making 'tsh..' sound.

At that point, Gokudera felt why he should make friend with such a weak, powerless brat like Tsuna, who couldn't fight at all. In contrast, he, seven years old, was feared and called 'Smoking Bomb' by adults. And how could such a useless man be chosen as the next Vongola? Impossible. Vongola was in its decline!

So when the ninth was away, Gokudera started to address to Tsuna.

But only challenging him to a battle.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, are you really the successor to Vongola?," asked Gokudera grimly.  
"Yes, and so?"  
"I don't acknowledge you!," said Gokudera harshly.

Silence pursued for a while before Tsuna reacted,  
"It's up to you, then," Tsuna said, unconcerned.

"Tsh... That's not what I mean... I just try to invite you to fight me as a trial. The rule is easy : if you lose, be my lackey boy and vice versa."

"Sounds interesting," said Tsuna, thus accepting the challenge.

"Alright, then. I will give you the signal as we start. "

"Ready?"  
"set"  
"Go!"

What Gokudera did not understand was that Tsuna was barehanded and still smiling undauntedly. He tried to take this for granted, took his bombs out, lighted his cigarette and..."

Shhhh...

There came the excruciating sound of a cigar getting put out.

Gokudera then realised that Tsuna had snatched his cigar (before he knew it) and put it out.

"You!," barked Gokudera threateningly.  
"Sorry, but cigars are not for a seven-year-old, you see," preached Tsuna in return.

"Tch..."

Gokudera tried to annoy this and light another cigar again only to be snatched again and again until...

There were no cigars left.

"The end of ME!," cried Gokudera inwardly, having nothing to light his bomb.

"Ha ha ha, I knew that you light your bombs with cigars, do you. See, it was actually EASY to stop you."

With this, Gokudera was panic at first, but a moment later he suddenly laughed, "really."

The smoking bomb struck his lighter, with which he lighted his bombs directly.  
"It is true that my title derives from my way of lighting bombs with cigars. Still, you overlooked even the most basic fact that bombs can be lighted by anything to detonate. An idiot to the very end!," Gokudera scoffed.

Nevertheless, Tsuna smirked at this.  
"I know that. Just distracting you, that's all."

Gokudera, again, found his lighter snapped before he could blink.

Gokudera couldn't believe his eyes. Again, Tsuna was so fast beyond human senses.

Then a realisation came to him. This person was not only worthy to be Vongola Decimo but also his master. As a result,

"Tenth, I am terribly sorry for my insolent conducts. I shall devote my life to you as a right-hand man, so please at least forgive me for this irrevocable sin!," Gokudera swore fiercely and passionately on his knees.

Tsuna sweatdropped at this sudden change of attitude and the over-pushing of the smoking bomb, so to lessen the tension, he said kindly, "It's alright. We can just be friends."

But this stubborn and aggressive bomber would not back down. Instead, he insisted with an intimidating glare, "No!, that's not acceptable! I MUST be your right-hand man!"

Therefore, that is how Sawada Tsunayoshi got Gokudera Hayato as his loyal comrade and family member (or right-hand man, as Gokudera would prefer).


End file.
